


Baby I´m sorry I got you sick

by anatomiadea



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, basically daejae are dorks, daehyun has no chill when it comes to food, mild illnesses, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatomiadea/pseuds/anatomiadea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’re always making stupid bets like ‘I bet you can’t drink this whole bottle of soya sauce’ but then you did and now you’re sick and I feel really bad, here let me look after you”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby I´m sorry I got you sick

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a Tumblr prompt, written for my friend Ari who is great and loves BAP and Daejae like she loves sushi (or more). I love you, hope you like it!
> 
> I have no beta, so all the mistakes here are mine and only mine.
> 
> (also, I can totally picture Daehyun doing this in real life. When it comes to food, he is insatiable).

“Jung Daehyun, are you a true man or a coward?”

Youngjae stood, with his best evil face on and holding the bottle over a frowning Daehyun´s face. The two singers were always bickering and making bets, it was normal in their relationship, and the other members were used to it by now, so no one thought it was weird to wake up to the pair in one of their usual shenanigans. 

This time, it was Youngjae´s turn to test the other boy ´s “ _true manliness_ ” (a term that always made Himchan snort and Yongguk facepalm and pray for the youngers´safety) and he decided to try the tolerance of Daehyun´s stomach, something the other boy was very famous for, with a big bottle of soya sauce.

Daehyun narrowed his eyes at Youngjae and stood, taking the bottle from the other boy´s hands. “Of course I´m not a coward, you should show some respect, you kid, and you will see right now how manly and honourable I am. A true man doesn´t get intimidated by a little bet!” 

Yongguk looked at him from the hallway, after just waking up and frowned, tired already of his donsaengs´antics. “Daehyun, this is a bad idea, actually, this is one of the worst ideas you two ever had. Don´t drink that.” 

“YOU CAN´T STOP A MAN WITH A MISSION YONGGUK-HYUNG!” shouted dramatically Daehyun, shaking the bottle in the air while he talked. 

Then, Himchan appeared beside Yongguk and rolled his eyes, going to the kitchen to prepare some coffee. “Leave them be Yonggukie, he will regret it and learn his lesson, and it will be better than anything you could tell them.” “But Chan, I can´t let him drink that sauce and get sick, also we have schedules and he can´t afford to miss any of them!” Himchan, grabbed the other and pushed him towards the kitchen, whispering in his ear. “Trust me, it will serve him right, let´s go prepare the coffee, I feel a headache coming.” 

“I told you, I won´t get sick! I´M A MAN MADE OF STEEL!” and with that, Daehyun opened the bottle and downed the sauce in one go.

 

\- . - . - . -

 

“I am sick, fuck, I am so sick...”

 

Two hours later, Daehyun was kneeling on the bathroom floor, hugging the toilet and retching, with sweat rolling down his face. The boy felt the first wave of nausea hit him during his vocal practice, and he didn´t know how he managed to leave and get safely to the dorm, but he did and now here he was, being sick and miserable. Junghong already spent 15 minutes laughing at him, in full evil maknae mode, and Jongup tried to help, but couldn´t stand the retching noises Daehyun was making without feeling sick himself, so he left to a safest place in the dorm. Now he was alone and regretting all his life choices.

“Dae...”

The aforementioned glanced up with a pained face and saw Youngjae standing by the door, looking at him with worry and guilt. The younger boy entered the bathroom and knelt beside him, rubbing carefully his back. “I´m so sorry Dae… I should have known it was a bad idea...” 

“It´s ok Jae, I did it willingly, I am the only stupid person here.” said Daehyun, before groaning in pain again, and Youngjae could see his knuckles turning white for grabbing the toilet bowl too tight, making him feel even more guilty.

“Yongguk already went to buy the medicine with the manager. Are you sure you don´t want to go to the hospital?” “No hospitals!” the older shouted, remembering all the times he spent there before the lawsuit and how bad it was. “I´ll go if I feel worse, but please I want to stay here from now.” 

“Ok… but if that medicine doesn´t work, we´ll take you there and we won´t care about what you say. Now let me take care of you, it was my fault after all.”

Then, Youngjae got up and went to the kitchen, taking a bottle of water and going to Daehyun´s side again to make him try to drink a little. “Here, we can´t let you get dehydrated, try to drink a little.”

Daehyun drank some sips and then rested his forehead against the toilet, breathing heavily, while Youngjae rubbed his back in comfort. Some time passed, and he didn´t feel nauseaus anymore, so he decided to ask Youngjae for help so he could move to his bed. “I´m tired Jae… I want to lay for a little.” 

Youngjae helped him to his feet and held him all the way to the room, laying him down on the bed and making a nest with pillows and blankets to keep the other boy comfortable and also took a bucket in case Daehyun started to vomit again.

The boys heard the door opening, and Yongguk deep voice called, saying he got the powder to help Daehyun not get dehydrated and lose nutrients. Youngjae ran out of the room and prepared a glass of the powder mixed with water for Daehyun, and stayed by the other´s side while he drank. After downing the glass, Daehyun blinked sleepily at Youngjae and declared he wanted to sleep.

“Of course, I´ll let you rest.” said the younger, and was going to leave the room when Daehyun took his hand and looked at him with pleading eyes.

“Please, stay here with me.”

Youngjae smiled at him and sat on the floor, holding the sick boy´s hand and resting his head on the side of the bed, determined to keep an eye on Daehyun, staying awake all night if it was necessary.

 

\- . - . - . - 

 

Daehyun spent two days sick, with some nausea fits that were becoming less frequent with the passing time, his stomach pains lessening too and with Youngjae by his side all the time. The boy cried tears of joy when he finally was allowed to eat solid food and, after an earful from Yongguk and an “ _I told you so”_ from Himchan, Youngjae and him promised to stop the stupid bets and behave like the responsible adults they were supposed to be.

After finishing his first proper meal in three days, Daehyun went to his room and found Youngjae sitting on his bed, apparently waiting for him. The younger boy got up after seeing him and started fidgeting nervously. 

“Dae, now that you are fine, I want to apologize again, I feel terrible for making you experience these last days and-”

Youngjae got interrumpted by the other boy kissing him full on the lips and he touched his lips, dumbfounded and staring at Daehyun in disbelief, blushing red like a tomato.

“What… why did you do that?” 

Daehyun smiled and took his hand, intertwining their fingers together. “Stop with the guilt Jae, you were the best nurse ever and you took great care of me, you are forgiven already.”

The other boy´s face brightened and hugged Daehyun, resting their foreheads together. 

“Well, it wasn´t only because I felt guilty, you are very important to me Dae, I liked taking care of you.”

“Cheesy… so cheesy.” laughed Daehyun, bringing the other boy forward to kiss him all over his face. 

“Stupid Youngjae, I like you so much.”

“I like you too Dae… I like you too.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you liked it? (even if the ending was too cheesy -.-)  
> Send some love! And go and say hi on Tumblr (@anatomiadea, still don´t know how to put links here :) )


End file.
